1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical treatment apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there is known a medical treatment apparatus which treats a living body tissue by using high-frequency energy or thermal energy. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-247893 discloses the following medical treatment apparatus. That is, this medical treatment apparatus includes an openable holding portion which grips a living body tissue to be treated. A portion of the holding portion which comes into contact with a living body tissue is provided with a high-frequency electrode for applying a high-frequency voltage and a heater member for heating the high-frequency electrode. The holding portion includes a cutter. When using such a medical treatment apparatus, the operator first grips a living body tissue with the holding portion and applies a high-frequency voltage to it. The operator anastomoses the living body tissue with the holding portion by heating the living body tissue with the holding portion. In addition, it is possible to excise the living body tissue with the cutter of the holding portion while a living body tissue end portion is joined.